Game
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: "Ngapain kamu di sini, Teme!"  Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk Sasuke."Mungkin sedang menguntitmu,"  ledek Kiba  Dreble, memeriahkan Fujoshi Independence Day!RnR please..


Holla minna!^^

Fic ini fujo dedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day .aka. FID#2 ^^

Jangan ketipu sama judul, itu gak ada hubungannya. Otak fujo udah mentok waktu mikirin judul yang pas.

**Warning!: Sho-ai, OOC, TypoS, Gaje, Pendek, Cerita terlalu maksa dan kekurangan lainnya **

**Disclaimer: **Fujo:Masashi-san, kenapa minggu-minggu ini hit sasunaru jarang sih! Masashi: saya lagi gak ada ide!*nimpuk masashi, ditimpuk balik*

ONESHOOT

Don't like? Please Don't read!

**-Game-**

"Kiba, pulang sekolah kita ke game center yuk!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang pada kawannya saat bel pergantian pelajaran ke 4 berbunyi.

"Oke!" balas pemuda bertato segitiga di pipinya itu.

"Diam kalian berdua, sebentar lagi sensei akan datang," tiba-tiba ada suara dari bangku belakang dua sahabat itu. Yang ternyata adalah suara milik sang ketua kelas XII-C ini.

"Gah! Yang lain saja masih ngobrol kok! Kabuto-sensei kan belum datang. Kenapa Cuma kami yang di tegur?" seru pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto sambil menoleh ke bangku di belakangnya sebal. Pemuda bermata onyx balas menatap sinis pada sang rival.

"Ck,Naruto. Dia Cuma cemburu!" kiba berkata sambil menyerigai kearah pemuda bermarga Uchiha dan langsung mendapat glare terbaik sang ketua kelas.

"Cemburu? Pasti karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya ngobrolkan? Suigetsu sakit sih," ujar Naruto dengan polosnya tanpa tau maksud sebenarnya sang kawan. Sepertinya dia takmenyadari dan memperhatikan kalau sejak tadi teman-teman wanita di kelasnya itu sedang berusaha mengobrol dengan pemuda yany diidolakan para gadis di dalam dan luar Konoha gakuen itu tapi tak di gubris sedikit pun.

"Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih?" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan kepolosan teman sebangkunya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menatap bingung Kiba.

Baru saja Kiba mau menjawab Kabuto-sensei datang memasuki kelas. Obrolan mereka pun berakhir.

XXX

-Pulang sekolah, di game center-

"Lihat Naruto, ada game baru! Coba yuk!" seru Kiba bersemangat sambil menunjuk kearah mesin permainan yang ada di dalam game center dekat sekolah mereka.

"Ah, benar! Minggu lalu belum ada!" jawab naruto takkalah bersemangat. Dan berjalan kearah mesin permainan.

"Great Fighter Spirit?*" Naruto membaca nama permainan yang ada di monitornya.

Sebuah mesin dengan layar besar dengan kursinya yang di gabung dan ada juga pengaman tubuh seperti yang ada di rooler coster juga ada helmnya.

"Gimana cara mainnya?" Naruto mengernyit bingung melihat mesin di sampingnya yang di jawab Kiba dengan menganggat bahunya tanda kalau dia juga tak tahu. Kiba juga sedang menperhatikan mesin itu dengan seksama.

"Menyedihkan. Dua anakmaniak game tidak tahu cara main game yang sedang trend saat ini," tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara dingin nan sombong dari arah belakang. Otomatis kedua pemuda itu langsung menoleh.

"Sasuke!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ngapain kamu di sini, Teme?" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Mungkin sedang menguntitmu," ledek Kiba. 'sejak kapan Uchiha main ke game center? Sudah pasti sedang menguntit Naruto kan? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memergoki Uchiha itu menguntit Naruto' kata Kiba dalam hati.

"Hah?" Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Kiba yang kemudian, Kiba lagi-lagi mendapat glare dari Sasuke dan seperti biasa tak mempan padanya hanya menambah serigaian di wajahnya.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Waktu di kelas tadi juga kau bilang Sasuke sedang cemburukan? Sekarang menguntit. Dia cemburu dan menguntit siapa sih?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kau," jawab Kiba enteng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tambah bingung.

"Masa' kamu gak ngerti? Dia itu kan su-ugh!" Kiba tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kakinya diinjak oleh Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

"Bukan apa-apa, Dobe. Aku tak menguntit atau cemburu pada siapa pun. Kau mau ku ajari cara mainnya tidak?" kata Sasuke datar mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tanpa memperdulikan Kiba yang sedang meringis mengelus kakinya di belakang.

"Kau bisa ,Teme? Ajari aku!" ujar Naruto gembira dan langsung melupakan pembicaraan mereka barusan.

"Hn"

"Ck,Uchiha sialan!" geram Kiba sebal.

XXX

Ketiga murid Konoha gakuen itukeluar dari game center saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Dua dari tiga murid itu memang maniak game sejati yang bisa lupa waktu kalau sudah main. Kalau bukan karena ketua kelas mereka mengingatkan jalau besok mereka huas mengikuti ujian dan mereka harus belajar pasti dua temannya itu belum mau pulang. Padahal mereka sudah main sejak pukul 15.20 sore tadi tapi mash belum puas juga.

"Naruto,Sasuke, aku duluan ya!" ucap kiba saat bis arah rumahnya tiba di halte.

"Oke, sampai jumpa besok!" naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Kiba yang telah masuk kedalam bis.

Setelah melihat bis menjauh, Naruto juga Sasuke pergi dari halte. Rumah mereka memang tak jauh dari sekolah jadi tak perlu naik bis. Tadi mereka hanya menemani kiba saja.

"Game tadi benar-benar menarik ya, Suke! Tubuhmu akan merasa sakit sungguhan kalau kau kena pukul dari lawanmu di monitor! Badanku sakit semua!" ujar Naruto membuka pembicaraan .

Lawan bicara yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam tak menaggapi, tapi Naruto tak peduli dia masih saja membicarakan game yang mereka mainkan tadi.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa 'suke? Kok berhenti, kakimu kram?" kata Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke tak juga melangkah dan malah memperhatikan dirinya dengan tajam.

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan," ujar Sasuke tenang dan tegas dengan mata yang terus menatap lurus kearah mata seindah langit cerah di depannya.

"Bicara saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba serius begitu sih?" kalau mau jujur, Naruto sedikit takut dengan sikap serius Sasuke. Rivalnya benar-benar menakutkan kalau sedang serius atau marah Naruto jadi ingat denga nasib 20 preman otogakuen yang di hajar Sasuke sampai masuk UGD karena menantangnya berkelahi sebab adik sang ketua preman di tolak cintanya oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tembak Sasuke langsung.

"Eh? Kamu ngomong apa tadi?" Naruto merasa tadi telinga salah dengar.

"Apa selain bodoh kau juga tuli, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke merendahkan.

Naruto langsung pasang tampang sebal.

"Sialan, kau. Tadi aku Cuma merasa salah dengar , tau! Masa kau mau jadi pacar ku?" ucap Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Memang itu yang ku ucapkan kok," jawab Sasuketenang.

"Eh?, ja-jadi memang benar?" seru Naruto tak percaya.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Sa-Sasuke.. ja-jangan-jangan kamu kena insomnia ya?

Dahi Sasuke lang berkerut. Bingung.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Seperti di film-film kan. Kalau kepala terbentur sesuatu jadi hilang ingatan. Bedanya kamu kebanyakan main game, syaraf mu pasti kaget. Kau kan jarang main game selama tadi," Naruto berujar sok tau.

"insomnia sih kurang tidur,Dobe. Bukan hilang ingatan"

"Eh, bukan ya? Kalau gitu..." naruto pasang tampang berpikir " anemia ya?" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Itu kurang darah! Yang benar amnesia! Kemana pikiranmu saat pelajaran biologi, Dobe? Lagipula mana ada orang hilang ingatan karena kebanyakan main game?"

"Mungkin saja kan! Mana ku tahu hal itu! Salahmu yang tiba-tiba bilang mau jadi pacarku kan!"

"Aku tidak sedang sakit apapun ,Dobe!"

"Kalau gitu kau ikut taruhan ya? Kau menjadikan ku objek taruhan kan? " Naruto masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Dia tak mungkin sejahat itu kan?

Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto dan memengangi kedua bahunya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Makanya aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Bukan karena aku sakit apalagi taruhan" mata hitam sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Menandakan keseriusannya .

"Ta-tapikan ki-mmmhh" Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya. Memberinya kecupan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit jarak wajah mereka setelah ciuman tadi untuk mendapati wajah syok Naruto namun tak di pungkiri ada seburat warna merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan gender atau pun status kita sebagai rival. Mulai sekarang kau pacarku" ujar-bukan perintah Sasuke.

"Kenapa jadi memerintah begitu,Teme! Tadi kau bertanya pada ku bukannya memerintah!" Naruto tak terima katerna menyadari adanya pemaksaan yang dilakukan Sasuke .

"Karena otakmu lemot. Kalau menunggu kau menjawabnya sampai besok pun pasti masih kau gantung"

"Tapi-"

"Jalani saja dulu,Dobe. Kalau kau punya orang lain yang di sukai. Aku akan melepasmu."

Naruto terdiam memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Umh, baiklah," ucapNaruto di tambah dengan cengirannya setelah lima menit merenung.

"Tapi, akan ku hajar kau kalau menciumku tanpa seizinku, Teme!"

"Baiklah" Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto lalu merangkul kekasih barunya.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka setelah Sasuke mentraktir enam mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto di kedai ichiraku.

-The End-

GAJEEEEEEEEEEE!

ENDINGNYA GAJE!

CERITANYA GAJE!*Histeris*

Kenapa fujo Cuma bisa bikin fic ancur ini, di hari kemerdekaan fujoshi ini sih?*jambak rambut*

Gomen minna! m(_Y_)m

Fic ini di buat pas lagi fujo kena virus wb yang mengerikan*lebay* tapi maksa ngetik biar bisa ikutan FID#2, soalnya fujo gak mau dibilang fujoshi tempelan sama chiaki-senpai yang udah ngundang fujo buat ikutan bikin fic untuk FID.

Tapi hasilnya ancur gini! Mana ceritanya pasaran lagi! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan/kemiripan dengan fic yang telah ada, fujo sama sekali gak maksud plagiat! Enggak!0.0v

*Nama dan bentuk mesin game fujo ambil dari komik detektif conan volume 27 kalau gak bisa ngebayanginnya silakan liat sendiri gambarnya/plak/. Fujo agak susah mendeskripsikannya.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu fujo tunggu dengan senang hati!

Flame tentang penulisan, karakterisasi, pendiskripsian fujo terima dengan hati lapang^^

Tapi di **mohon tidak menghina pair**! ^^v

Oiya, apa masih ada typo?

**R E V I E W**

**P L E A S E**


End file.
